Messages From The Founder
by Always NaruIno Diary
Summary: Main thread for the community "Fake Smilers". Not a story, just filled with topics for discussion. The community is a place for contribution, listening and speaking about anything you feel you want to get off your chest. Anyone is welcome to join. We are a family.
1. Hello to Everyone :)

Hey guys! I just want to say a quick hello. For the community I feel as if it should have a forum, therefore this can be a thread. I can post a new topic for people to discuss, or maybe place a note or message. Maybe it will just be a quick hello.

* * *

Here are a few rules I want to be followed, just to make this a **safe** place for everyone:

_One._ **Absolutely no fighting.**  
There's no need for that, especially in this community.

_Two._ **No judging.  
**We only support one another here.

_Three._ **Try not to swear.**  
If you happen to do so, be considerate of others. If you direct it towards someone else, or insult another user, you will be removed.

_Four._** No spamming.**  
I don't want to see advertisements for a website, or anything unrelated to this community. If you would like to suggest a story that fits into our community, that is allowed. Any comment is allowed so long as it has to do with our community and you are not being forceful or being inconsiderate.

_Five._ **No rude comments, or any comment that can hurt someone else.**  
Honest truth that is meant to help someone is allowed. Maliciously beating someone down is not allowed.

So far that's it for rules. That's all that really seems necessary. I may add more later.

* * *

OUR GOALS:

**Make Some Friends!**  
I want every person to at least make one or two new friends from this. That doesn't mean you have to stop at two or three! :P

**Have a Safe Place Where Everyone Feels Welcome**  
We accept anyone. We are here for everyone. I know it's hard to find a place to just be yourself, but I want this place to feel like that for you. A place for you to totally be free.

**Keep People Smiling**  
No one should ever feel sad. No one should ever have to feel alone, or feel like they have no one. We're all in the same boat. So smile! You're amazing.

**Understanding One Another**  
If you've ever felt like no one else in the world understands, try to make them understand. We're willing to listen, so please share.

**No More Cutting**  
One day at a time, then one week. Please, put the blade down. Your skin is beautiful, you are beautiful. A lot of other people within the community here know what it's like to cut, so maybe pair up or find a group and urge each other one day at a time to not take the blade anywhere to your body.

**Become a family.**  
Always.

* * *

Remember what I said about looking through comments, because that seems like the best way to find someone to talk to. Don't be afraid to openly ask, "Is there someone who wants to talk?"

You might not get an immediate response, but I'm sure someone will lend an ear. And if not, you can always say, "I really need someone right now." And people will know how urgently you need comfort. And if any of you see someone comment that, please don't ignore it. Even just a simple message asking them what's wrong can help them and brighten them up even just a little bit.

If you want someone to comfort you, you need to comfort them as well. If you want someone to be your friend, you have to first be theirs.

* * *

Let's start with something! Our first topic will be birthdays! Tell me your birthday so I can place a reminder. :)

*Remember to check back on the Birthday's list in case it's someone's birthday! And make sure to say happy birthday! :D

* * *

Enjoy this site and remember to keep on smiling, because you're beautiful when you do that, no matter what you might think. :)

**SPREAD THE LOVE. XOX :***


	2. Birthdays!

This chapter will keep being updated as new members join and share their birthdays*

**JANUARY:  
**15th Yui-Kawaii

* * *

**FEBRUARY:**

* * *

**MARCH:  
**26th Always Naruino

* * *

**APRIL:**

* * *

**MAY**

* * *

**JUNE**

* * *

**JULY**

* * *

**AUGUST  
**31st Fairy Tail Until The End

* * *

**SEPTEMBER**

* * *

**OCTOBER**

* * *

**NOVEMBER**

* * *

**DECEMBER**  
4th nenaa-chan  
31st musicbookscissors


	3. Your Stories

Hey guys! It's the 5th of December today! (Happy belated birthday to nenaa-chan, her birthday was on the 4th~!)

So the holidays are coming up! I know a lot of people don't celebrate Christmas, but I was thinking we could do a **Secret Santa** sort of idea? Write a story for a friend, family member, or just anyone! This is the season to give, so write your stories! And if you want, leave something special in the review. Maybe a drabble! Anything you want, the doors are open for you.

And even if we don't write stories to others as a gift, I want you guys to write. Write your own stories about your experiences with anything from depression, eating disorder, anxiety, etc. Anything you want that you feel is important to you and needs to be heard. It helps. Obviously it's personal and you don't have to publish anything, but if you want to share your story and put your voice out there, then we will add your story to our community.

Yeah! Season to give! Give us a contribution of your amazingness through your literature! I look forward to seeing our community grow, and for there to be plenty of fics in here.

**QUESTION:** Have you talked to someone from the reviews yet? Don't be shy! We're a family! :) My challenge for you is to start up a conversation with at least one another subscriber to Fake Smile. Even just take a random review and message the reviewer saying, "Hello, my name is _. I noticed you read Fake Smile and can relate to it. I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" Or something like that. **REMEMBER TO ALWAYS BE NICE!**

_*Remember: People don't know unless you tell them. People can't help, if you don't let them._


End file.
